


One Cat, Two Cats, Three Cats, MOAR!

by paranoid_delusional_valkyrie



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cat adoption, Cats, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Sasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie/pseuds/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his girlfriend, Sasha, think about adopting a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cat, Two Cats, Three Cats, MOAR!

"This is the best day of my life!"

"I'm sure it is, darling."

"Today I finally become a mother!"

"Pardon?"

"A mother, Tom! Today I will finally adopt my own precious baby and love him or her with every fiber of my being."

Tom grumbled something incomprehensible as they made their way into the animal shelter. After much begging and pleading Tom had finally given into Sasha's wish to adopt a cat. It wasn't that Tom didn't like cats, he was just better with dogs. But he knew how much she loved cats, and when he saw the way she always looked at any cat she came across he couldn't deny her her one wish.

When they got to the cats Sasha practically had a spazz attack. She went from kennel to kennel awing and talking to the cats. At this rate, we'll be here all day. Tom thought as he casually perused the cats in an aloof manner. Some were sleeping, some were playing, and others were just laying there as if they had no cares at all while others stared back with the same level of indifference if not more. He was just about to check on Sasha when she called him over.

"Tom! Come look at these cute little guys!" She said waving him down the aisle to the last kennel on the left. Tom breathed a sigh of relief. She's finally picked one out.

As Tom approached, he saw three black cats. One was sleeping while the other two were playing with each other.

"Aren't they cute?" Sasha gushed.

"Uh huh, very cute." He said with clear indifference. "So have you decided which one you want to take home?"

"No, I can't decide, they're all so damn cute!" She said pouting. Just then, an employee walked by.

"Ah, I see you found the black cats. I'm relieved someone's showing some interest in them."

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"Well unfortunately, many people don't take kindly to black cats because they believe they're bad luck. So you can imagine how there's not always the same amount of interest for these guys as there is for the others."

"That's so sad."

"It is, but on the bright side, these brothers can stay together longer."

Oh no. "Wait, they're brothers?" She asked.

No no no no no no no. "Yep, they all came from the same litter." The woman said smiling happily at the cats.

"Then I can't just separate them." Fuck. Sasha whipped around to face Tom. "We must adopt all three!" She said passionately.

"Sasha."

"Tom."

"Sasha, darling."

"I have names picked out for them already."

"What? How have you already decided on names for them?"

"I have been contemplating this for a long time."

"Darling, we agreed on one cat."

"But, Tom, they're brothers! I can't separate them."

"You know this happens all the time with other cats."

"Yes, but we are in a position where we can keep them together."

"No, we're not."

"Tom, please!"

He was just about to speak, but he stopped himself. Maybe if I get her to focus on one cat she''ll not focus as strongly on the other two.

"Why don't we take one into the play area and see how you two get along." Sasha perked up at this.

"Perfect, I'll go ask for help!" And she dashed off after the woman.

Five minutes later, Tom and Sasha were shown into a room where cats could become better acquainted with potential families and litter mates. The three black cats were there waiting. Tom stopped when he saw all three and gave Sasha a sidelong glance which she chose to ignore as she went to play with them.

Tom could not deny that Sasha looked positively adorable as she played with the little fur balls. She was giggling and messing with them to her heart's content when one of them decided to come say hello to Tom. He didn't know what to do as the cat crawled into his lap, but soon enough he was lightly scratching it between the ears as it dozed off. Tom felt his heart swell as it began to purr.

He heard a click and looked up to see Sasha taking pictures of him with the cat. She smiled as she looked at her phone.

"This is my new wall paper!"

"I'm glad you find this so amusing. Have you decided which one you want to take home?"

"Yes. All of them."

"I'm serious, Sasha."

"So am I, Thomas."

"Sasha, please be--"

"Tom, come on. We have plenty of space for them."

"Yes, but what if they're rambunctious and prone to clawing furniture."

"The descriptions on the kennel say that they're all very laid back, they like to play with each other and use scratching posts which I've already bought if you'll recall. And just to put your mind to rest, they're litter trained, and fixed. We'll keep them out of our room so we'll actually have a peaceful night's sleep, I'll strategically place litter boxes around the house so you don't have to deal with them, and I'll clean them out regularly so you never have to deal with the smell."

"You know I would help you with that."

"Yeah, I know…So does this mean we can adopt them."

"Uggghhhh." He groaned in frustration.

"Please, Tom."

"Sasha, we are not adopting all three."

"Please!"

"No."

"Tom."

"Don't give me that look."

"Baby."

"Sasha, come on."

"Look into this cutie's face and tell me no now."

"No."

"Tom, ask yourself what would Loki do?"

"Sasha, really?"

"What would Thor do?"

He heaved a heavy sigh. "What would Thor do?"

"He would demand ANOTHER!"

Tom couldn't help but smile at that. Sasha took full advantage of it. "Do you know what else Thor would do?"

"What's that?"

"He would say, 'Do not break up this broship the way Odin broke up my broship with Loki because he's a colossal dick waffle. Odin, I mean, not Loki'"

Tom didn't say anything this time. "Tom, we can't have one of these cats becoming the next Loki of the cat world by splitting up the band."

"Sasha, how long are you prepared to keep this up?" Suddenly, she whipped out a pair of handcuffs and dangled them from her finger.

"I am not above cuffing myself to a chair, Thomas. This is a game you will not win."

Tom stared at the handcuffs for a good thirty seconds, and then looked to Sasha. Without breaking eye contact he relented. "Fine, we can adopt them."

Sasha would have tackled Tom if it weren't for the cat still sleeping in his lap. Instead she moved next to Tom, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Later as they were walking to the car Sasha was cooing to the cats as Tom carried them in a large box.

"I'm going to name you Vladimir, and I'm going to name you Beowulf, and I'm going to call you Scipio! You are my perfect babies even if you're not technically kittens anymore!"

They all meowed at their new mom, while Tom smiled to himself as he watched Sasha shower them with affection. Once they were in the car one of the cats crawled out of the box and sat in Tom's lap as he started the car.

"Aww, Vladimir likes you!" Sasha gushed as she scratched him between the ears. Tom couldn't deny that the cats were already starting to grow on him. Maybe this wont be so bad after all. He thought as Vladimir curled up in his lap for a nap on the way to their new home.


End file.
